Day 5: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Summary CTU investigates new leads to Bierko with the help of Interpol. Martha Logan is skeptical of the administration's next move. New Homeland Security officials attempt to change operating protocol involving Chloe O'Brian and Bill Buchanan. Episode Guide Previously on "24" 08:00:00 At CTU a sheet is placed over Tony Almeida's dead body as Jack Bauer looks on. Audrey Raines says that Chloe O'Brian has found a link to Vladimir Bierko: Collette Stenger. Bauer calls up Curtis Manning and asks him when a team can be ready, Manning says the team is already prepared to go. President Charles Logan and Hal Gardner are going over final preparations for Logan's address to the nation. Martha Logan comes in and asks to speak with Logan. Gardner glares at Mike Novick but allows Martha to talk to Charlha tries one last time to stop the conference. She tells Logan there will be fall out and thinks Gardner will be going after the nomination. Logan says it's the best thing to do. Logan walks out before the camera's and addresses the nation--and says that he is installing a curfew that starts immediately, and that it will be enforced by the military. Karen Hayes and Miles Papazian arrive at CTU and let Bill Buchanan know that they will be accessing the situation to see what Buchanan needs. Buchanan says it is unnecessary, and that all he needs is bodies, but Hayes says that she is working on order from the White House. Meanwhile, Miles takes Chloe O'Brian's keycard, despite her protests. Collette Stenger is getting dressed in front of Theo Stoller. Collette tells him to meet her at a airport in 45 minutes. Theo says okay. Martha, Charles and Gardner are talking things over in a room. Logan is already upset from the fallout on television--one station saying it's illegal. This concerns Logan, but Gardner assures him that the White House lawyers are already working on it. Martha gets frusterated and leaves to smoke, making a comment to Aaron Pierce as she leaves. Pierce's cell phone rings. It's Wayne Palmer, who wants to talk with Aaron alone. Aaron doesn't know if he can, but Wayne says that he needs to talk to him in an hour. Pierce agrees. Buchanan finds something in the Department of Homeland Security actions that irritates him, and he approaches Hayes. Hayes is forced to admit that DHS is preparing to take control of CTU. revels his idenity.]]Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning show up at the hotel and storm Collette's hotel room. They find nothing, and Jack thinks she has gone to the roof. While up there, Theo pulls a gun on Manning. Bauer walks in, and says they are government agents. Stoller says he's a German agent, and Chloe O'Brian is able to confirm this. Jack tries to make a deal with Stoller, but his Government won't give up his undercover operation. Jack Bauer gets Theo alone and offers him the wetlist. He then has Chloe distract Miles and download the wetlist from the NSA. She uploads it to Jack's palm unit, and Jack lets Theo look at it. He agrees, and Jack wants to hold onto the card. Collette shows up at Bierko's safe house, and is searched. She hands him the card, and when she is paid, she gives them the information. She leaves with the money. is back.]]Hal Gardner gets a call from a security officer letting him know that Wayne Palmer has shown up and wants access. Wayne is patently waiting, but seems to be getting irritated with the protocol. Gardner lets him pass. Chloe is called into the meeting room. Miles, Karen, and Bill are all upset with Chloe because she downloaded something from the NSA. They are even more surprised when she tells them it was the wet list she downloaded. Jack is in the backseat of Theo's car. They discuss things, but as they are waiting Jack's cell phone rings. Theo insists it Karen Hayes is mad as hell, but Jack has forced her hand, and is willing to give up the wet list, but makes it clear Bauer will get the backlash for it. Collette pulls up, and Theo goes to great her. Bauer confirms her identity, and the team moves in. Theo drives off, but Collette wants to know who he is. Jack tells them to arrest her, as she refuses to cooperate right away. Theo is driving away, making a call to German intelligence. Suddenly, the chip explodes, the wet list is gone. Bauer calls up and appologizes, but Stoller doesn't like his answer. Collette was immunity and to be exported to another location in order to give up her source. Jack has to go through CTU to get the Presidental order. Karen Hayes agrees to do it, but is not happy about having to do it. Wayne Palmer is driving into the retreat when suddenly a black van shows up behind him. Wayne tries to outrun it in his BMW, but the van pulls alongside. The sliding door opens, and someone shoots out the BMW's left front tire. Palmer's car falls down a ditch, and the van stops. Palmer is alive, and climbs out of the car. He runs into a pipe, as he is being chased by some armed men in masks. Collette gets the notice of her pardon, and says that Audrey Raines provided her with the files. Jack grabs her by the throat and says that's not possible. Collette says that it's true. Memorable Quotes * "Mrs. Hayes that is not a threat that's a fact." '- Jack Bauer' * "I am not for sale!" '- Jack Bauer' * "Everyone has a price." '- Collette Stenger' * "I guess she had a price." '- Collette Stenger' Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special Guest Stars * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * C. Thomas Howell as Barry Landes * Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Stana Katic as Collette Stenger * Yorgo Constantine as Mikhail * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Henry Ian Cusick as Theo Stoller Co-Starring Background Information and Notes This episode is intended to settle a fan debate caused by Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm on whether or not Tony Almeida actually died at the end of that episode.